Under the Monster's Eyes
by Pretty P
Summary: Dr. Lecter takes a special interest in one of his patients, a young Japanese girl who suffers from delusions of demons and time travel. Inuyasha/Hannibal X-Over Drabble series with a plot.
1. Disenchantment

_Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff._

_AN/ This idea wouldn't leave me alone. Don't think this has ever been done before._

_Written to: Aria da Capo from the Hannibal soundtrack._

_._

_Under the Monster's Eyes_

_Disenchantment_

_._

"You think I'm crazy, don't you, Dr.?"

The question was spoken with ease of familiarity. But there was a bitterness, an underlying animosity that was in no way directed at him. She was never rude.

"Not at all, Kagome. I believe you are always truthful with me."

He was always so polite. And always honest. But truths aren't always reality.

"The fox calls the sparrow a meal. The grasshopper calls him a predator. Neither are wrong and both are truthful." Her somewhat lackluster blue eyes never left the painting of a plump woman and her brood of dark-headed children on the far wall.

"More wisdom from your monk?" His smooth, cultured voice relaxed her as it always did.

She smiled fondly, head lulling back onto the cool leather recliner. "I'd say you know him nearly as well as me now, Dr." She giggled, a mirthful but wholly empty sound. "Does that make you crazy, too?"

Had she been anyone else, he might have taken it as a personal jab. As it was, though, he'd known Kagome for the entire three years she'd been incarcerated in this psychiatric hospital nestled in a secluded valley in northern Japan. It was a good hiding place.

From their ongoing sessions, he knew she meant no harm. She was a polite girl, a trait shared with all of the Japanese culture. She was sharp, quick-witted, and willingly displayed her every emotion in her unusual cyan eyes. She was a kind soul, generous and openhearted.

Dr. Lecter steered her away from those frivolous thoughts she was so given to. "Tell me about your father, Kagome." His sharp, pale blue eyes watched her shift into a more comfortable position on the recliner, rearranging her disheveled white cotton robe.

"He died when I was very young," she answered, with no particular feeling. Perhaps a slight pang of regret.

"Did he hit you, Kagome? Did he touch you inappropriately?"

The young girl eyed him with something akin to reproach. A blush rose in her cheeks. "If he did, I don't remember."

"Did you love him?" He prodded.

"Of course!" she answered without forethought. She settled down again, with a sad dimming of her eyes. "I'm sure I did," she sounded doubtful, the memories of her father distant and fuzzy in her heart. "Aren't children supposed to love their fathers?"

"Do you remember his voice? His smell?" He himself had always found scent was the most poignant of memories.

A frown as she struggled with the images of a wiry, young dark-haired man. The memories evaded her, slipped through her fingers like sand. "No, I don't."

"Do you feel males have habitually disenchanted you, Kagome?" He always asked such personal questions. Borderline inappropriate.

She was assaulted with images of a silver-haired boy with a stake in his heart. She'd never been able to pull it out, not really. The young girl clutched her own heart with a pale hand.

A malicious joy stirred in Dr. Lecter's heart.

"Yes," she whispered.

.

_AN/ I'm leaving open ends for a drabble series in case I ever get the time._


	2. That Woman

_AN/ Because inspiration struck._

_Written to: "To Every Captive Soul" from the Hannibal soundtrack._

_._

_Under the Monster's Eyes_

_That Woman_

_._

She was angry today. The young girl had stomped into his office this afternoon for her daily appointment after being escorted by two disgruntled nurses in uniform.

Kagome sat in the leather recliner, arms crossed and a scowl on her lips. She was dwarfed by the oversized chair, enhancing her appearance of a petulant child.

"That _woman_ came again," she snarled, her anger, as always, directed at herself and her family.

"Your mother, you mean," Dr. Lecter corrected her, following the path of her eyes with his own, looking where she looked.

"That woman is _not_ my mother," she assured him.

"What makes you say that, Kagome? Mrs. Higurashi and your family and friends have told us that she is your mother," he challenged her, testing how she would react when confronted with her own fantasies.

"She looks like my mother and she sounds like my mother, but she isn't my mother. That woman isn't the one who birthed me," she explained impatiently, beginning to relax back into the leather of the recliner.

"There are records at the hospital in Tokyo-"

"You're not listening to me, Dr.," she sighed, defeated. No one ever did. To him and the rest of this world she was just another lunatic, a prisoner of her own mind.

Dr. Lecter leaned back into his seat for a more comfortable position, anticipating a trying session with her. "She is an imposter, then? Someone posing as your mother?"

Kagome thought over this for a moment; the concept was difficult to explain. "No," she said uneasily. "She believes she is my mother. She isn't trying to trick me."

"Do you believe someone has purposely replaced your mother with this woman?"

"No, no, it's not like that," the young woman shook her head, becoming frustrated. "This woman has always been Kagome's mother. Another Kagome. But not me Kagome." She grinned self-depreciatingly. "That doesn't make much sense.

Dr. Lecter neglected to tell her that not much of what she ever said made sense. This ruled out Capgras' Syndrome.

"You are not the person she believes you to be?"

Kagome jumped on this, the light of discovery brilliant in her eyes. "Exactly! That's exactly what I mean! This woman is Kagome's mother, but I'm not her daughter!"

"Then who are you?" he tried again.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, time-traveling miko extraordinaire," she giggled, her mood lightening in the wake of her find. Her special brand of self-belittling humor was always an amusement to the doctor.

"Where is her daughter, then, Kagome?"

She quieted down and seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe she's in my world now. Maybe we were switched in the well."

The young girl had spoken of the well on her family's shrine many times before. It was the crux of her delusions.

"What do you think she is doing now, Kagome?" Dr. Lecter cajoled her with gentle words.

Her blue eyes dulled with angry thoughts. Bitter tears gathered on her lashes. "Living _my_ life."


	3. The Telling Scar

-1AN/ A darker chapter.

Written to: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata

.

Under the Monster's Eyes

The Telling Scar

.

"Who owns your thoughts today, Kagome?" Dr. Lecter's smooth-spoken query startled the girl, causing her to jump in her seat and turn wide, frightened eyes on the man.

He watched, morbidly captivated as her brows knit with intense concentration. Her azure gaze was focused, enthralled it seemed with a point on his chest where a fictitious nametag rested against the lapel of his coat and a black heart beat a baleful rhythm under his ribs.

Her voice was leached of its usual strength, instead barely drifting out like the broken melody of a rickety piano. "Some people believe that to take the life of another leaves a scar on the soul, a mark that can never be removed. Did you know that, Dr.?"

Dr. Lecter's façade betrayed nothing of his thoughts as he followed her eyes as they left him and focused on the far wall. The light of awareness left the blue orbs as she retreated into her own mind once again.

He thought that might be all he'd get out of his patient willingly today, but she spoke again, quieter, weaker. "I have one, too." In a familiar, unconscious gesture, she clutched her heart with both her tiny, white hands.

The doctor's sharp mind didn't miss his own inclusion in the condition she identified with herself. If she suspected his true identity, that of a merciless, brutal killer, she didn't seem overly concerned.

Kagome continued on, unaware of her surroundings, focused on the images playing across her mind's eye. The visions of monsters, of unsullied evil, of her own undeniable sins that haunted her dreams and stole her sleep. "A terrible, ugly black scar. It pulses with my heart, opens a little wider with every beat. Someday I fear it will swallow me whole."

Lecter was quiet as he contemplated her admission. Had she truly taken a life or did she just believe she had? Perhaps unconsciously she blamed herself for her father's untimely death. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence in the survivors of a parent by any means.

"Is it what you see in your nightmares, Kagome?" His tone was soft, smooth and deceptively benign.

Soundlessly she nodded. She was on the verge of saying something; he waited. But at the last second, she seemed to change her mind.

She told him instead, this time looking into his watchful eyes, "Demons are savage creatures, inherently evil. They thrive on misery, on death. Destruction is all they know. But humans…"

There were bodies everywhere, torn asunder and tossed in the mud and filth like broken dolls. Children and infants, too. Numerous and forgotten, like they had never mattered. But there was no scent of demons on the wind. "Humans are so much worse," she whispered.

The doctor watched her draw herself in, gather her knees to her chest and rest her head. Her long, dark hair spilled over shoulders and onto the brown leather of the chair.

"Tell me about the humans, Kagome. The ones you see in your sleep."

.


	4. Her Dog

AN/ Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!

Written to: "As the Water" from Memoirs of a Geisha

.

Under the Monster's Eyes

Her Dog

.

Dr. Lecter had a theory. From her files, he knew Kagome had grown up on a shrine with stories of the supernatural from her grandfather. It wasn't uncommon for a traumatic event to trigger a retreat into fantasy, and tales of demons and spirits was excellent fodder for a young mind. But as far as he could tell, she had lived a normal life up until her fifteenth birthday when she claimed her adventures into the past had begun.

"The one you call Inuyasha. Were you romantically involved with him, Kagome? Were you _in love_?" He put special emphasis on his last words, eyes narrowing on her slight form, lips barely registering a wicked grin while her attention was focused elsewhere.

Her hand found her heart, resting there, gripping and protecting like some great pale spider. The moon eyes turned to him with a pain so poignant he could smell it under the light perfume of the hospital soaps. "I did. I loved him so much."

Dr. Lecter delved deeper, reveling in her sweet despair. "Did you have sex with him, Kagome?"

A rosy hue tainted her cheeks and she averted her eyes in embarrassment. "No," she stated frankly. "We were both very young. At least I was. He was well over two hundred or so."

"Two hundred?" he asked, somewhat mockingly.

Kagome didn't seem to notice or care, stretching out into the recliner to find a more comfortable position. "Yes. He was pinned to the God Tree for fifty years, but he didn't count those." There was a sweet, pure smile as her mind conjured images of the boy she'd once loved. "When I saw him hanging there he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen."

He pondered this for a moment. Pulling out a drawer in his desk, he withdrew a sketchpad, one of many, and a pencil. With careful hands and exaggerated movements, he opened the book to a clean page, observing his patient's interested gaze from the corner of his eye.

Reaching across his desk, he handed the materials to her. She held them at arms length, inspecting with a crinkled brow.

"Draw him as you first saw him, Kagome. I want to see what you saw," he prompted with a kind tone.

"But I'm not an artist, Dr.," she shook her head worriedly, self-consciously.

He only gave her a false smile. "You don't have to be. Just draw what you see."

Soundlessly, she nodded and began to sketch out her fantasies, her pencil gaining momentum and working furiously across the paper. She was right: she wasn't an artist. But although her skill was lacking, the awe and magic of the scene was felt through her simple sketch of a boy with long hair and dog ears pinned to a tree with an arrow in his chest.

"Why do you give him dog ears, Kagome?"

"He was born with them," she gave him a look that suggested _he_ was the crazy one.

"Indeed," he amended.


	5. Dilution

AN/ Written to: "Scene aux Champs" movement from the Symphonie Fantastique

.

Under the Monster's Eyes

Dilution

.

Kagome struggled under the weight of the numerous medical volumes, taking careful steps as she navigated the empty halls of the hospital. However, her heavy load prevented her from seeing the bin of linen in her path and she quickly found herself sprawled on the white tiled floor with a great clatter.

Dr. Lecter, who was just exiting his office, spotted his patient's prone form and closed the distance between them. "Have a spill, Kagome?" he asked, offering her a hand.

She gladly accepted with a bashful smile and thanked him. "Yeah, I guess I just didn't see that bin there," she laughed.

"What are you doing with all these books?" Lecter asked, stooping to help her gather the many heavy volumes that littered the hall.

"Dr. Tanaka asked me to take them to the library. Thank you," she said as she stood once again with her smaller load. She started to take the rest of the books from him, but he shook his head.

"I'll carry half. It's too much for such a small girl," he told her, a kindly condescending smile twisting his lips.

Kagome blushed and walked beside him as they continued down the hall. "I'm so out of shape now. I don't get much exercise. It's a wonder I haven't gained weight since…" her rambling trailed off as her thoughts turned to the circumstances that had brought her to this terrible world, this world devoid of magic.

"Where did you get your calluses, Kagome?" Lecter asked benignly, a purely curious light in his pale blue eyes.

She startled. "Pardon?"

"You have calluses on your hands, ones of an experienced archer. How did you get them?" he clarified.

"From shooting my bow, I guess," the girl shrugged.

"Your mother never mentioned you were an archer. Were you competitive?"

"Oh, no. I never really had an interest in the bow before I met Inuyasha. But the past was a kill or be killed world; I guess I just developed it out of necessity," she explained.

Dr. Lecter's eyes turned from the stretch of hall ahead of him to focus on the silvery, moon blue eyes. "Did you ever shoot anyone with you arrows, Kagome?"

The color darkened with her thoughts. Her thin voice was strained. "Those who attacked us."

"How did it feel, Kagome?"

Tears gathered on her lashes as the white walls bled glimmering crimson. Her arms trembled under the books. "Horrific. It felt… I was a monster. Their screams made me a monster."

"A monster, like the one you sought to destroy."

She didn't answer, but the pain in her eyes was enough.

They arrived at the doors of the library and he took the rest of the books from her grasp. Her arms hung limp at her sides. She was thin, tiny in the oversized white robe. His pale eyes followed the path of her tears.

Kindly, softly he said. "Go back to your room, Kagome. You should rest."

She nodded silently and left.

.


	6. Sinister Intentions

Written to: Akira Yamaoka's Innocent Moon

.

Under the Monster's Eyes

Sinister Intentions

.

Pale blue eyes narrowed on the door as it clicked shut, a quiet echo rebounding through the dark, empty hall. He had followed one of his colleagues, Dr. Tanaka, as he silently stole through the hospital after hours. The man should have left for home hours ago.

Tanaka was the psychiatric hospital's chief general physician. He wasn't needed all the time, and so usually retired to his own house just outside the city after work. However, lately he had more often been staying nights since his wife left.

The door into which he had disappeared was room 202. The slat on the wall read "Higurashi Kagome." Dr. Lecter waited.

The clock on the wall ticked away three minutes. The door remained still and there was no noise from within the room. Lecter's mouth twisted grimly and he knocked lightly before turning the handle and entering the room.

It was dark and the only light came from the small, barred window above the bed. Tanaka turned frightened eyes on the intruder, his back now to the bed, form illuminated in the waning moonlight.

Lecter spoke softly, an ominous undercurrent lapping at his tongue. "Miss Kagome is sleeping, Tanaka-san. I'm sure she would not appreciate this intrusion on her privacy."

The man quivered under the stare, his words coming to a halt in his throat, building and suffocating. "I- She is ill. She- I was only-"

"You should leave now, Tanaka," Lecter's voice was a mere hiss. The black of his eyes seemed to seep through his irises, swirling into the blue, staining it and overtaking it like blood in water.

"Now- now listen, I don't know what you think is going on here, but-" His voice rose in his panic. Lecter narrowed his gaze at the man. Tanaka quieted and slipped out of the room without another word, casting a last fearful glance over his shoulder at the man now towering over the bed in his place. Half his face was cast in shadow, but the doctor swore he saw the devil staring back at him from those terrible eyes.

After he left, Lecter turned his gaze to the girl in the bed. The sheet was folded down to her waist, leaving her torso exposed. The young woman was thin and pale in the moonlight. She wore only a thin, white camisole. Two dark circles could be seen through the material. Silently, the doctor replaced the sheet around her shoulders. His rough hands smoothed over the wrinkles. He swept her dark waves from her face and arranged the thick tresses precisely over her pillow; her head lay in a puddle of ink. An innocent flicker of a smile flitted over her face before her features relaxed into peaceful sleep once again.

She never stirred as he turned and exited the room. Tanaka was a dark form at the end of the hall. He was returning to his room.

A terrible grin alighted on Lecter's thin lips as he watched him go.


	7. Snow

AN/ Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. A holiday pick-me-up for a my readers! =)

Written to: Melancholy Interlude by Hayley Westenra

.

**Under the Monster's Eyes**

_Snow_

.

It was Christmastime at the hospital. The white, gaping halls were sparsely decorated with holly leaves and evergreen wreaths. Kagome had been allowed to wear a red and green ribbon in her hair, and the small freedom had her in better spirits.

Dr. Lector had for the better part of their session been trying to pull her attention away from the window. Her blue orbs seemed transfixed on the falling snow just beyond her reach, a strange happiness that had been absent for so long shining there.

Alert and watching, his pale eyes followed every tiny movement of her hands as she twisted them and folded them in her lap. He'd learned that it wasn't a nervous habit, but rather a movement she made when none was necessary. The little creature couldn't stand to be completely still.

"You like the snow, Kagome?" he asked, his voice habitually smooth, but hard-edged.

Vaguely, she nodded as if she hadn't really heard him. Then, she turned a delighted smile on him. "Isn't it amazing, Dr.? Every single snow flake is different and special. How can there be so many different designs?" she asked in wonder.

Lector himself had never enjoyed the snow, but for a moment marveled at the glee it seemed to spark in his patient.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to be able to touch it?" Her voice was low and somber, but hadn't completely let go of its delight.

"It is only snow, Kagome. It is cold and bothersome most of the time," he goaded, wanting to see her reaction, wanting to see the light in her eyes.

There it was! A little gleam. "It's the most wonderful thing! I remember when I was little I used to play in it for hours. Souta and I would build snowmen and go sledding. It was the most fun I ever had, I think."

"Did Inuyasha like the snow?"

After giving it some thought, she shook her head. "He always seemed sort of sad when it snowed."

"It reminded him of Kikyo?" Cruelty glinted in his eyes.

Silently, she nodded.

"Do you think he loved Kikyo?"

Another nod.

"More than you?"

… "Yes."

He wasn't as pleased as he thought he'd be to see the pained darkness overtake her eyes once again. She was silent and still in the recliner, her long legs dangling over one side, her hands unmoving in her lap.

Lector rose from his chair suddenly, mumbling, "Where is that pen?" He made a show of emptying the pockets of his white coat onto his desk. Kagome's eyes caught the glint of the set of keys and stayed there. He then looked up, a strangeness in his pale eyes, and excused himself from the room with the explanation of checking the library for his pen. When he returned several minutes later, he wasn't surprised to find the emergency exit door in the corner of his office ajar and a beaming Kagome stumbling about on fawn legs in the falling snow.


End file.
